1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for displaying and controlling functions in a motor vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Generally, great efforts are being made to make travelling in various means of transport extremely varied and convenient. This includes making a certain amount of information available to passengers.
In railroad technology, for example, an interactive digital information and entertainment system is known, in which a plurality of terminals each with a screen and an input device are connected to a central computer. The central computer is connected to all the a railroad cars via a digital bus system for transmitting data. In particular, in each car there is a display input means on which a passenger can interrogate information regarding the journey, for example possible connecting trains at the destination station. In addition, the passengers are provided on the seat with headsets via which they can receive announcements from the personnel on the train and/or radio transmissions. Depending on the route, the central computer ensures optimum tuning to the channels to be received during the radio schedule.
Video devices are also installed for some of the passengers. The screens of the video devices are, if constructionally possible, fitted into the backrest of a seat which is located, in the seating direction, in front of the passenger""s seat to which the screen is assigned, and are thus located in the field of vision of the passenger in an optimum way in terms of distance and height. These video devices are fed via a separate RF network for relaying the video transmissions.
German reference DE 296 08 032 discloses such a system in which, in order to increase passenger convenience, in each case a terminal of the information system is assigned to a passenger""s seat. At least one screen of the terminal is integrated into the backrest of the passenger""s seat which is located, in the seating direction, in front of the passenger""s seat to which this terminal is assigned. A disadvantage with this system is that the system provides the user with very few possibilities for influencing it and is essentially restricted to hi-fi and video playback, which is known already from buses and aircraft. However, such systems are not suitable for automobiles due to their lack of flexibility.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention is based on the technical problem of providing a device for displaying and controlling functions in a motor vehicle which provides increased convenience.
Pursuant to this object, and others which will become apparent hereafter, one aspect of the present invention resides in a device having a master operating panel, which includes a display and at least one operating unit, and at least one slave operating panel, likewise including a display and an operating unit, which are connected to one another bidirectionally. It is possible to use the master operating panel to represent and actuate all the existing functions and it is possible to assign functions to the slave operating panel by means of the master operating panel in a programmable fashion. These functions can be represented and actuated by means of the slave operating panel. Certain information and control possibilities can be assigned to said functions depending on the type of vehicle occupants. If, for example, the vehicle occupants are children, they will predominantly be provided with only display information, since actuation of functional assemblies is generally not desired. On the other hand, when necessary, a vehicle occupant can be provided with the possibility of actuating functional assemblies such as a heating system, an air conditioning system or the radio, for example.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the master operating panel is assigned to the driver of the motor vehicle. Preferably the slave operating panels are arranged at the rear seating compartment in or on the rear side of the driver""s and/or the front passenger""s seat.
In yet another embodiment, the operating panels are designed as multifunctional operating devices in which a selection of individual functions is made within a functional group by means of a single first operating element. Here, the selection of the functional assemblies assigned to the individual functions is carried out by means of second operating elements which are superordinate to the functional assemblies. As a result, double assignment of one or more operating elements for the selection of the superordinate functions can be avoided, so that simple handling is ensured even for a large number of complex functional assemblies.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawing and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.